Et si les rôles s'inversaient?
by MissUnicorn
Summary: Salieri x Mozart. Tout commence par une représentation en plus du maître de chapelle qui n'a rien à envier aux autres compositeurs, mais l'un d'eux nourrit une jalousie pour le maître de chapelle...une jalousie d'habitude tournée dans l'autre sens...mais Mozart n'était-il pas jaloux,lui aussi, du succès de Salieri?


One Shot.

Et si les rôles s'inversaient ?

PDV Omniscient.

La tension semblait être élevée dans le palais de l'Empereur d'Autriche Joseph II.

Une représentation se déroulait sur une scène, et les yeux étaient rivés sur le maître de chapelle de la cour Impériale, Antonio Salieri.

Salieri était un jeune compositeur Italien de seulement vingt-quatre ans, mais pourtant très doué. Sa jeunesse n'était nullement un facteur de son expérience en musique.

Antonio était amoureux de la musique depuis tout petit, mais c'est seulement à l'adolescence qu'il a réellement commencé à jouer suite à la mort de son père (qui ne voulait pas qu'il en fasse).

Cependant, Antonio avait promis sa chasteté à Dieu, et donc tout son amour à Dieu et à la musique, ne se permettant pas de poser un seul doigt sur une femme.

Et encore moins sur un homme, mais ça, il n'y avait jamais pensé.

Jamais jusqu'à ce que Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart arrive au Palais.

Salieri s'était toujours promis de conserver un caractère froid, hostile et indifférent à la Cour, et pourtant, lorsque Mozart était apparu, toute sa volonté avait disparu.

Au début, Antonio ne voulait pas croire qu'il pouvait vouer un amour si intense pour un homme, et pourtant,…il avait été obligé d'admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas résister en le voyant.

Ce jeune Mozart était magnifique et très attirant.

Il était tellement différent, tellement frivole et rebelle, et pourtant, Salieri n'était pas outré par un tel comportement comme l'étaient tous les courtisans.

En effet, il trouvait cela innovateur, et il aurait voulu avoir l'audace de se comporter d'une telle manière, mais il ne l'avait pas eu…

C'était en partie ce qui faisait le charme de l'illustre Wolfgang Mozart.

En plus d'avoir une personnalité atypique pour son époque, Mozart avait un physique et des vêtements qui se différenciaient dans la société viennoise.

Aux yeux d'Antonio, Mozart était un homme irrésistible. Ses cheveux blonds étaient dans tous les sens, jamais recouverts d'une perruque. Ses petits yeux étaient noisettes et brillaient d'un éclat unique, comme si une constellation était enfermée dans ses prunelles brunes.

Et puis ses lèvres fines et qui avaient l'air si douces, toujours étirées par un sourire ou encore mieux par son rire cristallin et unique.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout semblait différent aux yeux de Salieri, il sentait la tension évidente qui était dans la salle où il devait jouer une de ses pièces.

Dans le paysage viennois, à l'extérieur du Palais, une neige fine tombait sur le sol, le recouvrant d'une mince couche, mais au fur et à mesure du temps, la neige s'intensifiait et il faisait de plus en plus froid.

Le cœur de l'Italien sembla un instant chavirer et son corps flotter lorsqu'il reconnut un des spectateurs.

Le Salzbourgeois Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, qui n'adressait pas un seul regard à l'Italien qui était sur scène et qui allait jouer une de ses compositions.

Le jeune compositeur blond broyait silencieusement du noir, mécontent.

Wolfgang s'était toujours pensé meilleur, joyeux et solaire et lorsqu'il avait emménagé à Vienne, il pensait sincèrement être accueilli tel un compositeur digne de ce nom. Il pensait qu'il le méritait, et voulait se faire une place au Palais.

Quand il est arrivé, il n'a pas eu peur de se frotter à toutes les lois et à se montrer lui-même, aux antipodes de ce qu'imposait la cour et les lois, il en avait assez de ces princes et de ces personnes qui se comportaient froidement, comme s'ils étaient les personnes les plus importantes de l'Univers.

Lorsque son opéra « L'enlèvement au sérail » a été joué devant les courtisans et l'Empereur, le maestro Mozart avait reçu un immense succès et bien beaucoup d'éloges.

Mais Mozart a commencé à s'assombrir plus tard, lorsqu'il a appris qu'il n'était pas le seul compositeur de la cour, quelqu'un occupait déjà le poste de maître de chapelle de la cour, place tant convoitée par des musiciens et pourtant méritée par très peu de personnes.

Lorsque Wolfgang avait appris cela, c'était comme si une violente claque lui avait été donnée en lui laissant une marque sur sa douce joue.

Il voulait occuper ce poste qui était déjà pris.

Wolfgang, pour se ressaisir, s'était mis en tête une chose : il n'était peut-être pas le seul compositeur de la cour, mais il pensait être le meilleur.

Pourtant, un jour a changé son point de vue. Il a entendu la musique de ce compositeur et Mozart était tombé sous le charme de cette musique tant elle cachait de la souffrance.

Alors, il avait commencé à éprouver une certaine jalousie pour l'homme qui occupait la place de maître de chapelle.

Mozart se sentait alors impuissant pour tout, et commençait à s'écraser sous le poids du talent de son « rival ».

C'est pour cela qu'en attendant la représentation de Salieri, il voulait à tout prix fuir à nouveau l'humiliation publique. Parce qu'il savait déjà comment l'œuvre de Salieri allait être accueillie.

Parce que le brun était un jeune « conforme à la cour », se comportait comme il le fallait et était doué, il était respecté de tous, et l'empereur Joseph II le portait réellement dans son cœur et bien sûr dans son estime.

Wolfgang poussa un énième soupir quand le public dut se taire, et le petit blond se tut également lorsque les premières notes de l'œuvre Italienne sortirent des instruments.

Salieri dirigeait son orchestre, légèrement blessé et perturbé par l'ignorance de son aimé…il se savait applaudi par tout le monde, sauf le salzbourgeois.

Cela lui brisait un peu le cœur, car en constatant cela, il pensait qu'il ne représentait aucun intérêt (du moins musical) pour le blond.

Et pourtant, Salieri vénérait la musique de son maestro salzbourgeois depuis qu'il en avait entendu les premières notes.

La musique de Mozart semblait être sortie tout droit des cieux, de l'esprit de Dieu. Tout commençait par un accompagnement simple en général, et puis une mélodie divine s'élevait et des instruments l'accompagnaient, rendant la musique encore plus envoutante.

Chaque note de Mozart exprimait pour lui des sentiments différents : l'amour, la trahison, le chagrin…

Salieri considérait que Mozart était celui qui faisait parler les notes dans une parfaite harmonie et une maîtrise parfaite de la technique musicale. Antonio se disait qu'il était dommage que le salzbourgeois soit mal jugé et ait autant d'ennemis parce qu'il est un génie et a un don inestimable, ce qui lui faisait penser qu'il ne méritait pas son titre de maître de chapelle et que Wolfgang devrait avoir la gloire à sa place.

Ce que l'Italien ignorait, c'est qu'il avait tort quant au jugement de l'aimé des Dieux…ce qui le blessait pour des broutilles.

Il dirigea tout de même sa pièce avec brio, essayant d'oublier le « mépris » de l'aimé des Dieux.

Lorsque la dernière note s'éleva dans la salle, tout le monde applaudit, sauf Mozart, bien trop hypnotisé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Salieri se retourna et vit Mozart, qui ne l'applaudissait pas. Au contraire, une larme coulait sur la joue de l'Amadeus, qui constatait une fois de plus sa défaite.

Le blond essuya le signe de sa faiblesse, regarda Salieri dans les yeux. Le brun fixait le blond, intrigué par l'émoi de celui qu'il aimait.

Mozart tourna le dos au maître de chapelle et s'en alla de la salle, la tête haute, empêchant d'autres larmes de sortir de ses yeux.

Mozart alla dehors, et n'hésita vraiment pas à sortir malgré le froid saisissant.

Il était sur un des balcons du palais et il se dirigea vers le bord où se trouvait une grille empêchant les imprudents de sauter.

Mozart agrippa la grille, serrant ses poings au maximum et fermant les yeux.

Le vent s'éleva dehors, il faisait extrêmement froid.

Wolfgang savait pertinemment qu'il allait mourir de froid s'il restait là, mais il s'en fichait.

Il ne voulait plus de cette vie où un autre avait plus de succès de lui, et laissait donc la neige tomber sur son corps frêle, fragile.

Il laissait le froid commencer à envahir le moindre de ses membres.

Antonio Salieri avait quitté la salle de concert en trombe, laissant les spectateurs étonnés de voir que le compositeur préféré de l'empereur n'assistait pas à la réception félicitant son succès.

Il cherchait Mozart. Quand Salieri a vu la tête de celui qu'il aimait, il avait compris ce que le compositeur prodige pensait.

La déprime s'était installée dans l'être du salzbourgeois, lui d'habitude si frivole et heureux.

Salieri se tourna vers chaque balcon, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive la silhouette qu'il connaissait le mieux au monde sur l'un d'eux.

Il voyait son Wolfgang au bord du balcon, tremblant légèrement de froid.

Saisi d'une pulsion et alarmé, le maître de chapelle ouvrit discrètement les portes qui menaient au balcon.

Il fut lui aussi plongé dans le froid, mais il s'en fichait.

Il s'avança vers Mozart, et ce dernier eut un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale en sentant la présence d'un intrus derrière lui.

-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, lâcha Mozart d'une voix monotone, mais je vous prie de vous retirer. Laissez-moi mourir.

-Je ne te laisserai jamais mourir, Wolfgang, répondit Salieri en se mettant derrière le compositeur salzbourgeois.

Le jeune Wolfgang, reconnaissant la voix de celui qu'il jalousait, se retourna vivement.

Il fut saisi de nouveaux frissons lorsqu'il regarda Antonio Salieri, qui était présent à moins d'un mètre de lui.

Il regarda son visage, et découvrit que le maître de chapelle était vraiment très beau. Il ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi près, et avec stupeur, le blond sentit son corps se réchauffer quand il observa l'Italien qui lui faisait face.

La bouche du Salzbourgeois s'entrouvrit devant l'apparence de l'homme à la mèche ébène et aux yeux chocolat.

-Wolfgang, je te répugne donc tant que ça ? Quand je présente ma musique, tu n'applaudis pas et cette fois-ci, je te vois pleurer et quitter la pièce en trombe…je pensais que je pourrais au moins avoir de l'intérêt à tes yeux, du moins de l'intérêt musical…Mais tu me hais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'aimes pas ma musique ?

-Antonio…j'admire profondément ta musique, c'est bien cela le problème…je suis jaloux de ce que tu fais, de l'intérêt que tu as auprès des gens et de ta prestance. En venant ici, je pensais être bien accueilli, mais personne ne m'aime…personne n'aime ma musique…

-Tu te trompes.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Wolfgang, visiblement perturbé, son dos contre la barrière du balcon.

Salieri s'avança encore vers celui qu'il aimait, voulant saisir sa chance.

Il savait maintenant que Mozart ne le détestait pas, juste qu'il était jaloux de sa position (qu'il méritait).

Les corps des deux compositeurs de talent étaient désormais à quelques misérables centimètres l'un de l'autre, et Wolfgang contempla son vis-à-vis, des yeux grands ouverts, et sentit son cœur battre la chamade face au compositeur Italien dont il admirait tout.

-Wolfgang, moi aussi j'admire ta musique. À chacune des notes que tu as rédigé, je ressens toute l'émotion que tu mets dans ta musique, parfois mon cœur se serre et j'ai envie de pleurer, tu es un réel génie et je suis tombé amoureux de ta musique, tu as bien plus de talent que moi. Le poste de maître de chapelle est quelque chose de certes exceptionnel et tu le mériterais bien plus que moi, mais je pense que ce n'est pas assez pour ton génie.

-Tu…es-tu sincère ? Demanda le jeune salzbourgeois en regardant l'Italien dans les yeux.

-Oui, je le suis vraiment, répondit Antonio.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart sourit sincèrement, son cœur s'emballant de bonheur.

Il regarda Antonio dans les yeux, visiblement ravi.

Son sourire s'ouvrit à nouveau dans une expression stupéfaite en se noyant dans les yeux d'Antonio Salieri.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se noyait dans le regard d'une personne, et son cœur s'emballait littéralement.

Antonio Salieri saisit le blond par la taille et inversa les positions, éloignant ainsi Wolfgang de la barrière, et la neige s'atténua peu à peu, le temps se calmant et le froid aussi.

Mais les deux compositeurs ne ressentaient pas le froid qui était dehors.

Salieri, dos à la barrière, saisit la main de l'aimé des dieux. Il posa son autre main au creux des reins du blond, l'empêchant ainsi de se retirer de son étreinte.

Mais Wolfgang n'avait nullement l'intention de se retirer, il se surprenait à être attiré par son vis-à-vis.

Le brun posa la main de celui qu'il aimait sur son cœur qui battait la chamade, et les deux se regardaient dans les yeux.

Le blond sentit le cœur de l'Italien qui battait également la chamade, en écho avec son propre cœur et Antonio Salieri dit :

-Je ne sais pas comment tu réagiras, mais il faut que je te dise ce que je ressens sincèrement. Il n'y a pas que de ta musique que je suis tombé amoureux. Bien avant d'entendre ta musique, je t'ai aperçu et j'ai découvert, j'ai vu qui tu étais et comment tu te comportais. Je n'ai jamais autant osé être moi-même devant les courtisans, et j'admire ton audace. Tu es quelqu'un de courageux, tandis que je me considère comme un lâche en me cachant et en étant froid…et puis je t'ai regardé, sourit Antonio…J'ai découvert qu'en plus d'être doué et d'être audacieux, tu es un homme magnifique. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, de tes yeux noisette, de tes traits, de tes lèvres fines…je t'aime.

Antonio Salieri porta la main de Wolfgang à ses lèvres et lui donna un baiser très léger, et Wolfgang eut une révélation lorsqu'il ressentit une sensation unique quand l'italien posait ses lèvres contre sa peau.

Il se sentait irradier comme jamais, et sa peau se réchauffait littéralement. En lui commençait à s'installer un bonheur et une tendresse infinie avec les attentions de l'italien.

Sa « jalousie », son admiration et sa stupéfaction face à son apparence…

Lorsque l'italien retira la main de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart de ses lèvres, il regarda ce dernier avec une tendresse infinie, et crut que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, et il se sentit idiot.

-Mais bien sûr, tu ne ressens rien pour moi…je vais te laisser. Rentre chez toi au chaud, tu vas attraper froid. Adieu, Wolfgang.

Salieri alla vers l'intérieur du palais, voulant quitter ce maudit balcon et oublier son chagrin et essayer de retirer Wolfgang de sa vie.

Mais le salzbourgeois, comprenant que lui aussi, il aimait l'Italien, poursuivit Antonio dans les couloirs du Palais.

-Antonio ! Cria-t-il.

-Laisse-moi, dit l'Italien.

Wolfgang courut et rattrapa Antonio, le saisissant par le poignet.

L'Italien fut forcé de s'arrêter, ressentant des frissons le long de son corps face au toucher de l'aimé des Dieux.

Il se retourna vers les yeux du salzbourgeois et s'arrêta dans ses mouvements lorsqu'il vit les prunelles de son aimé.

Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux.

Mozart posa sa main sur la joue de Salieri, et son « rival » eut le cœur qui rata un battement.

Wolfgang se mordit la lèvre inférieure en ressentant à nouveau les sensations qu'il avait eues sur le balcon, dont les papillons dans le ventre.

Antonio Salieri baissa la tête et regarda celui qu'il aimait dans les yeux.

-Antonio, je ne t'ai jamais observé de près, j'ai toujours écouté ta musique sans m'intéresser à l'homme qui était derrière, et j'ai eu tort. Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai été stupéfié, et quand tu m'as touché, j'ai ressenti tout un tas de choses que je n'ai jamais ressenties pour quelqu'un d'autre…je me trompais en prenant mes sentiments pour de la jalousie, presque de la haine…il y a longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti heureux, et pourtant, dès que tu es venu près de moi et que tu m'as dit ce que tu ressentais, je me suis senti très bien. Je ne veux pas que tu partes et que tu essaies de m'oublier, je ne veux pas te perdre…parce que moi aussi, je t'aime.

Le cœur de Salieri sembla se réveiller suite à la déclaration de son aimé (il pouvait désormais réellement le nommer ici) et il sourit à Wolfgang Mozart.

Ce dernier, voulant enfin poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'Italien et ainsi goûter à leur saveur, fut arrêté par les mains fortes de Salieri qui s'imposèrent sur ses épaules.

Le blond le regarda, surpris, et Antonio dit :

-Pas ici. Nous risquons d'être surpris et tout le monde sait que dans cette société, deux hommes ensemble, c'est mal vu…

Wolfgang hocha la tête, d'accord avec les propos du maestro Italien et dit timidement, en baissant la tête :

-Heu…nous allons chez toi ou chez moi ?

Salieri sourit en voyant les joues roses de celui qu'il aimait le plus dans le monde et répondit :

-C'est comme tu veux.

-Chez toi, alors !

Les deux compositeurs quittèrent le palais de l'empereur d'un pas plutôt pressé dans le froid des rues de Vienne, et ne croisant personne sur leur route, Wolfgang n'hésita pas à se saisir de la main du compositeur Italien, ce qui eut pour effet de les réchauffer littéralement.

Une fois devant sa demeure, Salieri entra tout en lâchant la main de son Wolfgang pour ne pas que la domestique les voit ainsi.

Justement, la domestique accueillit son maître en lui retirant son manteau.

-Monsieur, dit-elle en saluant Wolfgang.

Ce dernier lui sourit et comprit pourquoi Antonio avait lâché sa main.

Wolfgang lui donna également son manteau et Antonio dit :

-Mademoiselle, ce soir, j'ai un invité et comme vous pouvez le constater, ce n'est autre que Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, l'autre compositeur à la cour. Nous aimerions beaucoup être seuls ce soir afin de travailler sur des compositions, alors je vous donne congé pour ce soir et vous permets ainsi de retrouver votre famille.

-Ho, vous êtes gentil monsieur, merci !

-C'est normal, vous pouvez disposer, bonne soirée ! S'exclama Salieri.

-Merci Herr Salieri, à vous aussi !

La domestique quitta la maison de son maître, ne se doutant de rien quant au but de cette soirée. Qui était loin d'être de la composition…

Salieri et Mozart se regardèrent intensément et une chaleur envahit un peu la pièce rien qu'à ce regard lourd de sous-entendus.

Wolfgang s'approcha alors de celui dont il avait jalousé le poste et posa à nouveau sa main sur sa joue, le fixant ardemment, reproduisant ainsi la scène dans le palais qui s'était déroulée quelques minutes plus tôt lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Salieri abaissa légèrement la tête pour être à la même hauteur que celui qu'il aimait et ainsi continuer à le regarder profondément dans les yeux et soutenir son regard.

Antonio posa son front contre Wolfgang et ils entrouvrirent tous les deux la bouche, sentant leur souffle respectif se mélanger, et ils eurent un frisson à l'unisson.

Le brun mit ses mains au creux des reins de son aimé, et Wolfgang mit ses mains dans la nuque du maître de chapelle, de plus en plus enivré par son souffle chocolat et irrégulier.

N'en pouvant plus, il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du maestro Italien.

Immédiatement, un lien plus solide envahit les deux compositeurs, et un tas de nouvelles sensations aussi : ils pouvaient enfin sentir les lèvres de l'être aimé, découvrir le goût qu'elles avaient, leur douceur, et ainsi ressentir encore plus leur haleine se mélanger dans une harmonie chocolatée (pour Antonio) et fruitée (pour Wolfgang).

Ils s'embrassèrent réellement, leur bouche glissant l'une contre l'autre. La douceur des lèvres aimées leur donnait des frissons et Antonio accrochait la chemise de son Wolfi pour mieux sentir leur corps se toucher.

Les deux compositeurs étaient collés l'un à l'autre, comme si leur corps n'en faisait plus qu'un seul et le désir se glissait dans leur corps, ce qui faisait qu'ils voulaient bien plus qu'un baiser ce soir…les vêtements allaient voler et les corps allaient se découvrir sans aucun doute.

Mozart mit sa langue contre les lèvres de son aimé, lui demandant ainsi l'accès à sa bouche.

Bien évidemment, Salieri ouvrit sa bouche avec plaisir en ressentant la langue de son aimé qui glissait dans sa bouche.

Les langues des futurs amants se touchèrent et ils eurent tous les deux un frisson appréciateur les secouant, faisant frotter ainsi leur corps l'un contre l'autre.

Mozart accrocha sa main dans les cheveux ébène de l'Italien et leur baiser au départ bien timide s'enflamma, les langues s'emmêlèrent et dansèrent ensemble.

Leur respiration accélérait, ils haletaient littéralement, et pourtant ils se dévoraient les lèvres, et leurs mains devenaient de plus en plus baladeuses.

Ils furent obligés de cesser leur baiser afin de reprendre leur respiration.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, communiquant d'un regard, leur respiration toujours fébrile et leur corps emmêlés.

-Ma…chambre, haleta Salieri, sa voix déjà à moitié rauque à cause du désir.

Mozart prit la main de Salieri et ils coururent dans les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage, tels deux enfants.

Salieri ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et ils rentrèrent dans la pièce, fermant vite la porte derrière eux.

Une fois la porte fermée, Wolfgang plaqua doucement le brun contre la porte, et l'embrassa à nouveau, ce qui fit qu'Antonio ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement appréciateur en ressentant à nouveau la douceur des lèvres de l'Amadeus contre les siennes.

Antonio glissa ses mains dans le haut du dos de Wolfgang et descendit au fur et à mesure de l'avancée du baiser, qui avait déjà été rapide dès le départ, leur langue bataillant pour se dominer l'une et l'autre.

Wolfgang mit ses mains sur le torse fin de son vis-à-vis, collant ses jambes aux siennes et découvrant ainsi à quel point sa peau semblait douce en-dessous de cette chemise noire (qui commençait à être de trop).

Ils cessèrent leur baiser pour se regarder.

Wolfgang sourit, et dans une lenteur calculée, il descendit ses lèvres vers le cou d'Antonio.

Il glissa son nez dans le cou de celui qu'il aimait et inspira profondément, s'enivrant de son odeur chocolatée.

Antonio eut un frisson de plus le long de sa colonne vertébrale, d'autant plus que sa virilité était de plus en plus tendue et serrée dans ses bas.

Wolfgang et Antonio sentaient tous les deux leur désir en train de croître, et ainsi, l'ambiance était de plus en plus chaude entre les deux compositeurs de talent.

Le maestro Mozart déposa ses lèvres sur le cou de l'illustre Salieri, goûtant à sa peau qui avait selon lui un goût des plus appétissants et unique, avec une odeur enivrante.

Il mordilla alors la peau de son aîné, qui commençait à trouver le bois de la porte assez dur contre son dos pourtant jeune.

Il décolla ainsi légèrement son dos de la porte tandis qu'il appréciait vraiment les petites morsures de celui qu'il aimait, il ne ressentait aucune douleur, justement, cela lui faisait du bien…les papillons qui s'envolaient dans son ventre étaient de plus en plus nombreux, augmentant encore et encore la pression dans son bas ventre.

Wolfgang, exactement dans le même état, ressentit leurs érections se toucher et les deux compositeurs eurent un gémissement en même temps suite à ça.

Salieri prit la main de son futur amant et se dirigea vers le lit double, s'allongeant confortablement. La douceur de son lit, contrastant avec la dureté de sa porte, lui était vraiment bénéfique. Il enleva ses chaussures qui n'étaient plus utiles.

Son corps se détendit un peu et Mozart, le regardant d'un air tout sauf innocent, enleva également ses chaussures et puis s'allongea au-dessus de lui.

Il recommença ses morsures sur le cou d'Antonio, et celui-ci exprima son contentement en retrouvant les lèvres et les bras de son aimé qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé obtenir.

Mozart s'arrêta en dessous de sa jugulaire, et là, il suçota frénétiquement la peau d'Antonio et lui fit un long suçon, se sentant puissant.

Salieri poussa un long gémissement et commença à détacher les boutons de la chemise blanche de celui qu'il aimait.

Ce dernier remonta son visage vers celui de Salieri et leur nez se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre de manière tendre…

Antonio en profita pour agripper Mozart par la taille et renverser leur position d'un coup de rein, se trouvant ainsi au-dessus de l'Amadeus.

Il prit alors la chemise détachée de son aimé et la lança à travers la pièce, découvrant ainsi le torse nu de son génie préféré.

Mozart, content de se retrouver en-dessous de celui qu'il aimait (aillant ainsi une nouvelle perception d'Antonio), défit également sa chemise afin qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux torse nu.

Les deux compositeurs se caressèrent le torse, découvrant encore plus la sensation de douceur et de chaleur lorsqu'ils se touchaient et aussi à quoi ils ressemblaient.

Wolfgang frotta doucement ses doigts entre les muscles marqués d'Antonio Salieri. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné que l'Italien puisse être aussi beau.

Sa peau était brun clair, ses abdominaux marqués et son torse recouvert d'une mince couche de poils noirs.

Antonio lui aussi admirait celui qu'il dominait dès à présent, son corps était fluet et imberbe, pourtant, il était charmant. Ce corps plaisait à Antonio Salieri.

Ce dernier se dirigea lentement vers les tétons du Salzbourgeois et commença à suçoter l'un d'eux très doucement.

Mozart eut un gémissement appréciateur, sentant son téton se durcir peu à peu sous les dents et la langue expertes de son Italien.

Wolfgang fit glisser ses mains le long des flancs de son aimé, lui arrachant des frissons et des gémissements appréciateurs.

Ses mains arrivèrent à la hauteur de son bassin et là, Mozart agrippa la culotte de son aimé, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes et Salieri se sentait déjà mieux, plus « libéré », même si la pression au niveau de son bas ventre était bien évidemment toujours présente.

Wolfgang retira également les bas de soie de son amant, qui furent plus délicats à enlever car ils collaient à ses jambes et en plus, il se sentait de plus en plus excité par les attentions de son amant sur son autre téton.

Justement, Salieri descendit ses lèvres le long du torse de son aimé dont la peau se réchauffait, lui donnant ainsi des caresses plus chaudes.

Une fois arrivé au niveau de son bassin, il enleva également les bas de son aimé, ce qui fit que les deux furent ainsi presque nus.

Une fois de plus, ils se découvrirent l'un et l'autre et ainsi, le désir les poussèrent à enlever le dernier vêtement qui les couvrait.

Ainsi, les amants enlevèrent leur sous-vêtement respectif et se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus, leur intimité bien éveillée et gorgée de sang et de liquide séminal.

Salieri descendit ses lèvres au niveau des cuisses de Mozart et mordilla l'une d'entre elles.

Mozart se tendit et laissa échapper un gémissement plus aigu que les précédents, visiblement comblé et aussi étonné que son aimé puisse avoir l'idée de le toucher à de tels endroits.

Il agrippa ses cheveux de ses mains et Salieri se sentit alors encouragé par le geste –et le plaisir-de Wolfgang.

Salieri mit ses doigts au niveau du sexe de Mozart et commença à caresser les bourses pleines de son aimé.

Wolfgang rejeta la tête en arrière, complètement comblé. Mozart avait déjà eus des actes sexuels précédemment et pourtant, celui-ci était bien différent, car le toucher de Salieri était unique, ses lèvres avaient un goût différent et surtout…ils s'aimaient tous les deux.

Ils étaient tous simplement faits l'un pour l'autre.

Antonio, quant à lui, c'était réellement sa première fois. Et pourtant, malgré son « inexpérience », il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour satisfaire Wolfgang.

Il était un homme et savait ce qui lui faisait plaisir et peu à peu, il découvrait ses points faibles.

Il se sentait extrêmement bien et découvraient tout un tas de sensations inconnues pour lui, jamais ressenties.

C'est pour cela qu'il se demandait bien pourquoi il avait promis chasteté à l'époque…quand il était avec Wolfgang, en ce moment, il comprenait que les plaisirs de la chair et l'amour étaient les valeurs les plus précieuses de sa vie.

Alors, c'est tout naturellement qu'il déposa ses lèvres sur le membre tendu qui se présentait devant ses lèvres, et Wolfgang eut un petit cri de plaisir qui grisa l'Italien.

-'Tonio…ne t'arrête surtout pas, murmura Wolfgang avec une voix douce et pleine de plaisir.

Antonio sourit en entendant le surnom que lui avait donné celui pour lequel il aurait acheté tout l'or du monde et prit sa virilité en main.

Il dirigea sa bouche vers le sexe de Wolfgang et ce dernier se sentit au chaud lorsque les lèvres de Salieri se mirent autour de son sexe.

Celui-ci inspira profondément par le nez et expira après, devant s'habituer à respirant par là, puisque sa bouche était « occupée ».

Une fois habitué, il parcourut tout doucement le sexe de son aimé, avançant à son propre rythme tandis qu'il pouvait goûter à sa peau fruitée dont le goût était plus fort à ce niveau-là.

Mozart gémit une fois de plus quand Salieri se mit à suçoter par à-coups, chose qui l'excitait visiblement.

Antonio remonta le sexe de Mozart, aimant de plus en plus la sensation de le ressentir en lui et Mozart s'appliqua dans un massage de la tête de son aimé, ce qui provoqua chez ce dernier un léger ronronnement appréciateur.

Salieri savait que son « rival » était doué avec ses mains sur un instrument (que ce soit un pianoforte, clavecin ou violon) mais pas sur un corps, et c'est avec plaisir qu'il appréciait grandement les caresses et les attentions de son aimé.

Il commença à faire des vas-et-viens le long du sexe de Wolfgang et celui-ci mit à nouveau sa tête vers l'arrière sur le coup du plaisir.

L'Italien mit ses mains au niveau de ses cheveux et prit celles de Wolfgang, les remettant ainsi contre le matelas.

Leurs doigts se lièrent, glissant les uns contre les autres et Wolfgang soupira d'extase, se sentant plus uni avec celui qu'il aimait quand leurs mains étaient liées.

-T…Tonio…plus vite…geignit le jeune prodige.

Antonio, ravi d'entendre son nom prononcé par son chéri avec un ton pareil, lui obéit en accélérant sa cadence autour de son sexe.

Il caressa les mains de son aimé, qui serra un peu ses doigts dans les siens sur le coup du plaisir. Il se sentait au chaud dans la bouche d'Antonio, la langue de son vis-à-vis était douce contre la peau de son sexe quand il le touchait ou lorsqu'il le léchait.

L'Italien se sentait de plus en plus excité, il avait envie d'augmenter la cadence pour ensuite se sentir _dans _le corps de Wolfgang pour qu'ils puissent faire qu'un seul corps.

Il accéléra encore la cadence et Wolfgang se sentait de plus en plus défaillant, il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps.

Antonio sentait que Wolfgang allait avoir un orgasme et c'est pour cela qu'il continuait à accélérer la cadence, voulant pousser son amant à bout.

Wolfgang se libéra dans la bouche de Salieri en un cri, ce qui décontracta son corps. Il se sentait beaucoup plus détendu maintenant qu'il était « libéré ».

C'était le plus bel orgasme qu'il ait eu dans sa vie sexuelle, et dieu sait combien il avait eu de partenaires. Mais ici, le plaisir et l'amour étaient réellement intenses.

Antonio, quant à lui, ressentit le liquide de son ange couler dans sa bouche et il l'avala, le goût lui semblant un peu…bizarre, mais il fit avec.

Il continua ses mouvements durant quelques instants et puis quitta le sexe de Wolfgang.

Wolfgang déposa ses mains autour du visage de Salieri et ce dernier remonta jusqu'au visage du prodige.

Ils se sourirent, aillant tous les deux les pupilles dilatées, les lèvres et les joues rougies par l'excitation.

Mozart prit Salieri par la nuque et ils s'embrassèrent de manière tendre, exprimant tout leur amour par ce baiser.

Après le baiser, ils échangèrent un sourire complice et Wolfgang put repasser ses bras autour de la taille de son aimé, ce qu'il préférait.

Antonio présenta ses doigts à sa propre bouche, mais Wolfgang lui prit le poignet et mit un des doigts d'Antonio dans sa bouche.

Il le suçota et le lécha comme Antonio lui avait fait plus tôt sur son sexe, et l'Italien fut excité par la vision de son Autrichien et par la sensation humide de sa langue.

Il lécha chacun de ses doigts en regardant Antonio dans les yeux d'un air concupiscent et puis lorsqu'il eut fini, retirant son doigt, il lui fit un grand sourire, fier de son petit effet.

Wolfgang passa ses jambes autour du bassin d'Antonio, l'invitant ainsi à prendre possession de son corps.

Antonio lui vola tout de même un baiser léger sur les lèvres et Wolfgang sourit encore plus.

L'Italien prit ses doigts humidifiés par la salive de l'Autrichien et de son autre main, il écarta légèrement les fesses douces de son amant. Ce dernier eut un petit gémissement.

Antonio frissonna et incorpora un tout premier doigt dans l'antre du blond.

Il sentit à quel point le passage était étroit et difficile.

Wolfgang quant à lui, grimaça légèrement de douleur. Il fallait dire que ça ne faisait pas forcément du bien la première fois qu'on a un doigt (même lubrifié) à ce niveau-là…

Antonio caressa le visage de son aimé, essayant de le rassurer au maximum et de transformer ce moment en plaisir.

Il ne voulait pas voir Wolfgang souffrir comme il avait vu ses larmes plus tôt dans la salle de concert.

Antonio fit quelques vas-et-viens avec son doigt, allant le plus profondément possible. Wolfgang commençait alors à se sentir un peu mieux, ressentant peu à peu le plaisir l'envahir à nouveau.

Le maître de chapelle incorpora un deuxième doigt très délicatement et à l'aide de ses deux doigts présents dans l'intimité de son aimé, il effectua quelques mouvements pour écarter le tout afin de préparer l'entrée de son sexe en Wolfgang.

Les mouvements de ciseaux dans l'antre du jeune compositeur lui arrachèrent encore quelques grimaces, mais il savait que si Antonio ne faisait pas une chose pareille, il aurait encore plus mal lorsque leur corps ne feraient plus qu'un.

L'introduction du troisième doigt fut plus aisée, maintenant Wolfgang était habitué et voulait de plus en plus être uni avec Antonio. Et lui, dont l'excitation était toujours présente à son bas-ventre, ne demandait que ça aussi.

-Wolfi…murmura-t-il.

-Oui, tu…je te veux, répondit Wolfgang.

Antonio sourit et retira alors délicatement ses doigts de l'antre de Wolfgang.

Ce dernier se souleva encore plus pour inviter son compagnon à entrer en lui et lui arracher sa vertu.

Antonio caressa les cuisses de Wolfgang et contempla ses fesses arrondies, les désirant de plus en plus.

Ainsi, il approcha son bassin de celui de Wolfgang, l'empoignant doucement par les hanches.

Wolfgang passa ses bras autour de la nuque d'Antonio, et ce dernier commença alors à pénétrer en lui.

Antonio sentit son sexe à l'étroit et au chaud dans l'antre de celui qu'il aimait. Et pourtant, il se sentait bien mieux, comme si ça le soulageait un peu de pouvoir se faire encore plus plaisir. D'autant plus que les regards entre lui et Wolfgang étaient intenses. Ils ne se lâchaient pas, et voyaient les émotions de chacun.

Wolfgang, quant à lui…il ressentait pour l'instant seulement de la douleur au contact de son Antonio, mais il s'y attendait vu l'effet des doigts.

Cependant, il savait qu'il devait se laisser aller malgré la douleur, la respiration saccadée et l'excitation au plus haut point.

Les corps des deux compositeurs étaient déjà en sueur à cause de la chaleur qui émanait d'eux. Maintenant qu'ils étaient unis, ils se chauffaient mutuellement et ils se sentaient vraiment ensemble.

Antonio caressa la joue de Wolfgang une fois qu'il fut au maximum de sa pénétration.

Ils avancèrent leur visage l'un vers l'autre, les pupilles extrêmement dilatées par le plaisir qu'ils échangeaient.

Leurs lèvres s'unirent d'abord en un baiser chaste et Wolfgang sentit Antonio reculer dans son corps et il l'embrassa alors de manière plus intense, croyant qu'Antonio allait le quitter.

Pourtant, l'Italien le surprit en lui donnant un coup de rein doux mais profond, ce qui fit que l'un et l'autre gémirent à l'unisson.

Ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser, leur souffle un peu coupé, et puis Antonio commença alors à instaurer un lent rythme de vas-et-viens en Wolfgang.

Ce dernier ne ressentait plus du tout la douleur, il s'était habitué à Antonio qui faisait tout ans la douceur, la délicatesse et la patience. Après tout, c'était leur première fois… (du moins en matière d'hommes pour Wolfgang).

Il avait même envie que le brun accélère son rythme, et les cris et gémissements de la part des compositeurs se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux dans la chambre.

-Plus vite…geignit le blond.

-Ho…oui…répondit l'Italien, extasié.

Il accéléra la cadence comme il en avait secrètement envie, donnant ainsi des coups de reins plus puissants en Wolfgang.

Durant cette accélération, les cris furent encore plus aigus (ndla : pauvres voisins) et les baisers entre les deux compositeurs étaient infinis.

Wolfgang en profitait pour caresser la nuque et les omoplates musclés d'Antonio, profitant de la douceur et de la présente humidité de sa peau. Malgré la sueur, il aimait toujours autant caresser sa peau.

Antonio admirait non seulement le visage divinement sculpté de son compagnon, mais il redécouvrait son torse musclé avec ses doigts fins.

La transpiration perlait légèrement sur le torse de Wolfgang, mais Antonio n'en était pas dégoûté car lui aussi transpirait.

Il accéléra une fois de plus son rythme à l'intérieur de Wolfgang. Il sentait que ça allait bientôt être l'orgasme pour eux, il le sentait de plus en plus.

Cependant, Wolfgang eut un cri plus intense que les autres, ce qui fit qu'Antonio s'arrêta, perturbé. Il croyait qu'il avait fait mal à son partenaire…

-Non…ne t'arrête pas…c'est là…se plaignit Wolfgang, mécontent qu'Antonio s'arrête alors qu'il avait touché son point sensible.

Antonio comprit l'allusion et continua son rythme de vas-et-viens saccadés, touchant ainsi le point sensible de l'anatomie de son compagnon.

Les cris de Wolfgang étaient de plus en plus aigus et forts. On aurait presque pu penser qu'Antonio couchait avec une femme.

Et entendre son amant crier avec lui l'excitait de plus en plus.

-Hm…Wolfi…je…dit-il.

Antonio sentit son corps se contracter pendant ses vas-et-viens. Ses muscles se bloquèrent un peu et même ses orteils se pliaient.

Wolfgang était exactement dans le même état et puis tout-à-coup, Antonio se libéra en Wolfgang.

Ce moment fut un pur délice pour les deux protégés de l'empereur. Ils avaient eus leur orgasme ultime au même moment, et se sentaient tous les deux enveloppé d'une douce chaleur.

Antonio et Wolfgang échangèrent encore un baiser après l'orgasme et Antonio quitta à regret la chaleur et l'étroitesse de celui qu'il aimait afin de l'embrasser plus aisément, emmêlant alors ses jambes avec celles du blond qui s'était du coup remis normalement.

Après leur baiser, les deux compositeurs se détendirent.

Antonio descendit du bassin de Wolfgang et s'affala contre son lit qui avait un peu reçu du sperme aussi.

Les compositeurs se regardèrent dans les yeux et Antonio remit sa joue sur celle de Wolfgang.

-C'était merveilleux, lâcha Wolfgang au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

-Oui, je…je ne savais pas que c'était comme ça. Mais je pense surtout que c'est parce que c'était avec toi, répondit Salieri en souriant.

-Moi aussi…c'est la première fois que j'ai fait l'amour…je t'aime et je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'être né et de m'avoir ouvert à toi…répondit Wolfgang en souriant également.

-Je t'aime aussi…

-Et maintenant, si les rôles s'inversaient ? Susurra Wolfgang en caressant les bourses de son Salieri, taquin.

-Tu es insatiable, répondit Antonio en frissonnant de plaisir.

-Je suis surtout insatiable de toi…alors ?

-Nous avons toute la nuit…et des tas d'autres répondit Antonio en embrassant Wolfgang.

Les deux compositeurs en profitèrent toute la nuit.

Le lendemain au palais fut dur pour eux, mais ils étaient heureux (malgré leur très court temps de sommeil).

Wolfgang avait retrouvé le sourire et la joie de vivre qui le caractérisaient, apportant ainsi un rayon de soleil éternel dans la vie de Salieri.

Le jeune Salzbourgeois eut du succès grâce à ses Opéras et ses collaborations avec son amant et maître de chapelle.

Les deux compositeurs vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

Et le plus « ironique » dans l'histoire, c'est que deux-cent ans plus tard, Wolfgang qui n'avait jamais été plus qu'un simple compositeur aux yeux de la cour était considéré comme le compositeur que le Monde ait jamais porté.

Et celui qu'il avait jalousé au début à cause de son titre de maître de chapelle, malgré son grand don de la musique…n'était connu que dans l'ombre du grand Mozart…


End file.
